Trailbreaker's Secret Weapon OR How Chromia Learned All She Needed About Peaceful Negotiations
City Center - Tyrest Following the hill that leads to the center of the city from any direction, as you travel the difference in technology and buildings become apparent. As you get closer and closer, the structures are kept more clean and sport the latest in Cybertronian developments. Until finally, youre deposited into the City Center. A bustling metropolis, this is definitely the focal point of interaction in Tyrest. A large circular area, the center of the city is filled to the brim with repair shops, technician centers, novelty stores, cafes, and even a central park that is used for gatherings. Currently a group is discussing the technical applications of the monoformer movement. The lower caste establishments all circle around the large tower that stands at the center of Tyrest. The Institute. The city center of Tyrest is looking much better than as of late, the Constructobots have all but finished the restorations and people are no longer afraid of random Decepticon attacks. As Crush-Bull finishes some of the final work here, the delegates of Tyrest gather near the steps of the Institute. They speak in hushed tones, whispers, rumors, gossip. What has become of Farsight, what the Autobots have or haven't done about it, what Adjudicus is going to do now. It's like a sewing circle of politicians. From the glass doors of the Institute, Adjudicus walks out signing some forms for assistants who go about their way. The large green, gold, and red mech struts up to the delegation and takes a seat at its head. Still about five minutes until the scheduled meeting, the Sci-Chancellor makes note on his chonometer. "Any word from the Autobots?" he asks his delgation. They instantly go quiet, all shaking their heads in the negative. She's practically become a statue as she's just shy of lapsing into stasis, which might explain why she's so easily missed. Chromia's not wanted to call any attention to herself. This is exactly the kind of atmosphere that she abhors the most, one that preys on inactivity. Theory and conjecture can be great but it's also pointless and stupid if you do nothing about it. So, she's listened to this prattle, wondering where it might all be headed to. This... this whole oredeal isn't going to go well for the Autobots, Chromia is sure of it. The Prime over committed them and she can't help but feel she should be in Tarn, not Tyrest. Surely this Farsight isn't still in Tyrest so if they really mean to find this bot, then should be 'out there' looking for him. This kind of public relations slag really grinds her gears. Chromia is a living shield, or that's how she self-identifies at least. So, this feels like a show meant to be a beating. She'll take it so others don't have to. Not like the Prime is here, especially after having made such a promise, now is he? "What word are you looking for?" Chromia moves forward so she can be plainly seen by all. "Aside from the updates you no doubt constantly receive already, that is." Sometimes the best course of heading off something is to tackle it head on, yet other times all that does is get you put in the path of that on-coming train. Bluestreak has walked in, looking nervous as he looked around the delegation gathered in the Institute. He still isn't sure what he is doing here, other than watching. He heard Trailbreaker say something along the lines of him being a 'material witness' of a sort, but not quite understanding what that means. Still, the atmosphere was somber, word about the attack in Tyrest have already reached him, adding a more pained demeanor about him as he tried to slip in relatively unnoticed. Taking up a corner of the room, he watched as Chromia stepped forward to bring up the topic about the kidnapping to Adjudicus, frowning a bit, but wanting to catch up on what this was about before... before what? What can he say to this that hasn't already been covered or said? The delegates remain hushed, if Adjudicus' presence wasn't enough already.. Chromia's direct line of questioning seals the deal. They are mechs of science, timid and shy when it comes to confrontation. Fortunately for Tyrest, unfortunately for the Autobots; Adjudicus wasn't cut from the same cloth. "The word we require, Chromia, is an update from a Prime. Not from a.." the Sci-Chancellor pauses, his wings twitch behind his back to indicate deep thought.. word selection, tactful yet insulting all the while. "Soldier." Placing his hands before him, clasped over clutching eachother, Adjudicus continues. "We have heard nothing from your commander, yet all of your 'updates' have consisted of meanderings concerning a hunt for a Predacon and botched retalliations of the Seeker." Another dramatic pause, "Here in Tyrest, we expect something more.." Adjudicus explains, "Substantial, yesssss." Behind Bluestreak, suddenly there's a Trailbreaker!! Was he here the whole time, did the animators suddenly remember to pencil him in, was he an animation glitch?? "Easy Streak, they're not gonna shoot us." he attempts to calm the sniper's nerve a bit, a pat on the shoulder. "I don't think." Instead of interjecting with Chromia's direct retort to the Sci-Chancellor, the Autobot cheerleader knows better. Being a defensive strategist, he knows full well the best defense when it comes to Chromia flying off the handle on a neutral is silence.. interjection at this juncture will probably bring a heated reply or a punch in the shoulder. Or both. Bluestreak jumped a bit, barely holding back a squeak as Trailbreaker showed up behind him and clapped him on the shoulder. Hoping that absolutely no one heard that, he turned and looked at him. "Not with the way this has been going." He commented, already seeing that this is going to go bad in a hurry. Turning back to the confrontation, he continued to speak. "What am I doing here Trailbreaker? It is not like I am going to help you with this at all I wasn't even there to do anything and I barely just learned all about what was happening as I was sent away on security detail off planet so this is all very disconcerting and reminding me of things I do not want to be reminded of." He rambled in a nervous whisper, fidgeting uncomfortably at all this. "Well, that's more polite than I thought you were going to be about it," Chromia admits aloud, well enough for everyone to hear. She marches forward, away from the crowd, to put herself more squarely in front of Adjudicus' way. "If you're wanting to pick a fight though, I guess a soldier is the ideal target." Yeah, she just said that aloud too. Chromia moves to stand before the dias, hands on hips. "Good luck with that, waiting on a Prime. You might as well also wait for a blackhole to appear while we're at it. It's not probable but it's still possible, I guess." Here she turns, looking to more of the crowd. Oh, look, there's Trailbreaker. And he's not stopping her? So she speaks on. "Why is Tyrest awaiting anything? I thought it was more ... substantial," she tosses back at Adjudicus as she looks to him once more. "All on it's own. Isn't this the city that boasts it has the greatest collection of scientific minds on Cybertron? Why wait on others to bring you answers when you could ... you know, science them for yourselves?" Giving a chuckle, Trailbreaker sits next to Bluestreak comfortably. "You? You're our secret weapon, Streak!" he gleefully reports to the nervous chatty-catty-con. "Just watch and learn, Chromia is either going to show us a thing or two about negociations.." he trails, pulling out some energon goodies for them to enjoy. "Or insert her foot into her mouth. Either way, this should be good." "Science them for ourselves?" Adjudicus intones, smiling. The delegates have the opposite reaction, however. They're all either stone-faced or scowling, the nerve of an Autobot Femme to come into Tyrest and make such accusations? In hushed tones, they discuss the outrage. "You disvalue your own leader, then our great city? Surely someone more suited to negociation was supposed to be here today." Adjudicus smiles, standing up from the table. "However, I won't allow you to change the subject. A promise was made. To me, to this city, to its people." he approaches Chromia, hands held behind his back clasped over eachother. "This promise has not been kept, tell me." Looking over the dias at Tyrest, the Sci-Chancellor is silent for a moment before continuing. "Do you value your promises as much you do your Prime?" he asks aloud, not making contact but examining the buildings in the city-center. If Bluestreak could look any more surprised, optics might have popped out of his head. As it was, he stared at Trailbreaker like he didn't hear him correctly. Secret weapon? Him? If this was more of a fight or a battle, for sure he could believe that. But not here. Not in a room full of scientists that have possibly deleted a sense of humor out of their systems. Except for Adjudicus. There was a distinct sense that he was very subtly goading Chromia into doing something regrettable, into something that proves that the Autobots are not handling this as professionally as they say they are. To the gunner, that silent implication is an insult to ALL the Autobots who have been working so diligently in just about everything- in diplomacy, in security, in defending those who cannot from Decepticon attacks. Chromia answers that with a shrug. It wasn't the best way to say it it, still... she meant what she said. "No disrespect meant," she answers calmly, especially as approached. "I'm here, aren't I? Even when the Prime is not," she'll point out. Does that mean anything? "I'm not exactly sure how Tyrest would put it's resources to better use, but sitting around waiting for someone else to get to it *for* you doesn't seem like the wisest course of action." Hey, Adjudicus approached *her*. "Again, no disrespect meant. I certainly don't mean to devalue Tyrest or any of the bots that choose to be here. There's a better way to do things," she said certainly because she is certain of that. Chromia lays a hand on her chestplate. "*I* didn't make that promise. If you want to hold Rodimus accountable for what he vowed, speak to Rodimus. If you want to hold *me* accountable for something, then we'll need to discuss what it is you want me to agree to." Because Chromia isn't so flippant with her promises. She looks over to Trailbraker for a moment's support but... he's still sitting, so... on her own huh? She does quirk a brow as she sees Prowl is with him, but in some kind of absurd undercover painting? She looks backt o Adjudicus. "I would say I value the promise si make more than any that a Prime has uttered." From Sentinel to Optimus to... well. "So, unless you want to appeal to someone else, you've got me. I'm here. What is it you want? Maybe I can soldier a solution for you," she grins. She couldn't help herself. Giving out a hearty laugh, Adjudicus stares off still at his city. "And you welch on the promise, of which we hold your -entire- faction accountable. A leader speaks for their people, whether they would like it or not." he replies evenly, turning away to face Chromia now. "You are an Autobot, yessss? Then you too are accountable for the promise made." The delegates at the table clap out of duty, even their cheering is monotone. "If you are true to your -word-, Chromia, you would value THIS promise. Tyrest demands satisfaction, we demand justice." Sensing the talks going south, Trailbreaker subspaces the treats and stands ready to intercept Adjudicus. Not with a fist, forcefield, snappy one-liner comeback, or anything Vector Sigma saw fit to create him with. No, with a Bluestreak. "Streak here has something to say about this, sir." the Autobot cheerleader interjects now, dragging the gunner by the arm up to the proceedings. Nudging him along, Trailbreaker finally pushes him friendly-like in front of Adjudicus. For now, the black and red Cybertronian peels back to stand next to Chromia. He idly types up something on his shortwave to Bluestreak. Trailbreaker sends a radio message to Bluestreak: This is going south, you need to speak up. Talk about Praxus, the Decepticon destruction, your choice to stand with the Autobots, don't hold anything back.. this is our only shot! Chromia grumbles. It is a day of the week, isn't it? Yet, she does so more than normal. Adjudicus has her on that - she is an Autobot and yes, typically, leaders speak for all of their people. Even if she didn't agree with this bot being the Prime, even if she has her own selection as to who that should be, she still agreed to there being a Prime. Hence... she sighs. "I need more," she stumbles, scrambles. This is a part of the problem of dealing with bots far smarter than herself. "I'm a soldier so I need marching orders, right?" That grin slips back a little as she still tries to get some blows in there. "What is it you'd have *me* do?" Yet, she looks over and up too as Trailbreaker announces... Bluestreak? Chromia squints to see, yep, that isn't Prowl, which only makes her even *more* interested in what he has to say to salvage this scrapheap she's found herself in. Bluestreak felt himself pushed forward, and looks around the room even more nervously than before. This time all the optics were on him. He tried not to shake, a combination of having to stand in front of a crowd like this... and remembering... Offlining optics for a moment, he gathered his wits about him and stared up at Adjudicus. Just Adjudicus. Looking at anyone else would break that calm "I'll admit, I'm not exactly sure what I am here for, I wasn't in Tyrest when the kidnapping happened, when the city was under siege. But if I was honest with myself, which I am, I don't think I would have done too well. Because you see, I can't forget what happened to my home city. Praxus. Does anyone remember it? Of course you do. But I remember it in a different way than the rest. I still remember what it looked like after all was said and done. Tyrest should consider itself lucky to have survived, to still be standing. To have its citizens still be alive, to have your Institute still stand, to even have this meeting." Bluestreak was standing straighter now, a harder glint coming up in his expression as he continued to look at Adjudicus. "You stand here and make subtle jabs at us, the Autobots. Yet our existance, our experiences- us being here... you might not think we are doing much, but we are doing our best, because we are spread wide and thin, because we have so many things and problems coming up all at once that we can't give ALL our resources to just one place. Those that are working on finding your scientist are working day and night, practically non-stop, to resolve this. We are /not/ a dispenser that pops out solutions because /you/ demand it. We are trying to race against something we are not sure we are racing against and even then..." Blue faltered then, shaking slightly as he remembered Praxus. Leveled. Destroyed. "...we can only do so much. We are here, representing the Autobots. We are here trying to answer your inquiries. We want to work with you, the least you can do is /work with us/." He taps his badge. "I'm proud to call myself an Autobot, I'm proud to do what I can to make sure what happened to me, never happens again." Trailbreaker receives a radio message from Bluestreak: Did I do well? I'm trying not to shake so hard. "Hah." Adjudicus allows a little zealous spite to escape his mouth, despite trying his best to remain impartial and neutral throughout these informal proceedings. "Is that the best you can muster? It is no wonder that your faction's efforts have landed you here." he smiles wide. His momentary celebrations are cut short when Bluestreak stands up, the Sci-Chancellor is about to laugh him out of the meeting until.. he speaks. Not as an Autobot, Cybertronian, Soldier, no those were merely titles. Tags. Names. Categories chosen, applied. Adjudicus is taken aback when Bluestreak speaks with such vigor, raw emotion. No, he was speaking as a survivor. It wasn't a label, it was a fact. Visibly shaken by the testimony, Adjudicus does something he's never been known for.. he hesitates. Not because Adjudicus is unsure how to retort Bluestreak's testimony, but because he's unsure if he should. Even the delegates all turned to face Bluestreak, sitting a bit straighter, seated a bit neater, heads bowed towards him. Meanwhile, Trailbreaker nudges Chromia with an elbow. "Secret weapon." he whispers, smiling. He shoots Bluestreak a hearty thumbs up and cheesey trademarked toothy grin. This is precisely why Chromia hates those in charge. Authority becomes a means to justify arrogance. Sure, she's ready to punch Adjudicus in his smug face, to then get out of here to get to *doing* something, but then how much more would she have to do if she slugged him? He's not worth the effort. "A good one," she whispers back, just as impressed as the best and brightest of Tyrest are. It's actually *good* for her to hear that there are others that remember, that are also driven to not see the past repeat itself. "You should have whipped him out sooner," she scowls in a continued whisper. There was no need to look beside him at Trailbreaker's goofy grin and thumbs up- although Bluestreak looked and saw it anyway, which broke his reprieve slightly to give a small smile back- to know that what he said got through. He was still trembling from both nerves and emotional buildup. They were memories now, but they still feel as raw as the day he was forced to watch Praxus go up in flames. As he heard his fellow Praxians scream for help, scream in agony. He looks down, curling up his fists, willing those memories back, to not go and break down in front of an audience like this. "So I ask, what are you looking for from us? What do you need? What more can we do that we are not already doing? I already am ready to lay my own life down to keep others safe, that is why I am an Autobot. That is why I am here." He finally raises his head to look at Adjudicus again, a serene resolve in his expression now. "It's all about the timing, Chromes." Trailbreaker chastises, giving her another well deserved elbow. It's about time he was saving her from the fire, instead of the usual other way around. "Without you to set the fuse, Bluestreak's plead would have likely fallen on deaf audio receptors. Gotta build up the chorus, work the angle, then hit 'em in the feels." Putting an arm around Bluestreak's shoulder, Adjudicus leads the Autobot gunner to the view of the city.. a little ways off from the delegation and his allies. "I.. thank you, Bluestreak." the Sci-Chancellor bites out, trying to regain his regal composure. "You have reminded me, my delegation, this city, that not everything is formulaic. Not everything is a number, to be crunched into an equasion for a result. So far removed from the war, we've forgotten what it's been like to lose anything." he continues to explain. "The only thing I look for today.." Adjudicus replies, stepping forward to face Bluestreak. "Is your friendship and acceptance of my humblest apologies." he juts out a hand for shaking. Chromia should be upset but... she's okay with being a target, especially if that means the mission is a success, so to speak. She nods as she sees Trailbreaker's reason and, oddly, has to think how much he has her back even by letting her set herself up like that. Hey, he also didn't jump in before she got her own shots in there. She appreciates that. "Looks like he won't be a secret for long. He's going to end up with a line around the city to shake his hand at this rate," she whispers. She leans in a little closer as she also shares, "Remind me to look into this bot later." Something about Adjudicus... but then, she hates slimey politicans. Well, they don't have to be slimey ever. "Looks like that was easy enough afterall," she speaks louder, if all these sci-bots want is a handshake. "Friendship's done so much for Cybertron already." Bluestreak looked perplexed at first when Adjudicus took him around his shoulders, letting himself be led around to the balcony area where the Institute overlooked the city. He was even more surprised to be thanked at all. The sniper ducked his head a bit. "I was only speaking from my core." He said softly, emotional exhaustion evident. Raising his head, he saw that the scientist reached out a hand. After a moment's consideration, he shook the other's hand. "Apology accepted, I am just doing my duty, in the path I made long ago." A small smile on his face, tone sincere in accepting the apology. If the scientist was making a show, so was he- but for a different reason. He was trying not to break down into a rambling mess right now. "I think Intel beat you to it, Adjudicus is clean as a whistle. As far as Prowl knows, he's never even had an unpaid parking ticket." Trailbreaker comments dryly, the Sci-Chancellor catching an unweary gaze of his as well. "Ah, yes.. there's the grumpy Chromia we've all come to love. Was wondering when she'd show her gumpy face." Adjudicus merely nods, leading Bluestreak back towards the delegation and the other Autobots. "It's been decided." he informs both crowds, the delegation perhaps looking more surprised than anyone else. "We shall remain patient and aid you however we can, we are used to immediate and precise results.. and that error lies with us." Well, that earns Trailbreaker a face, one meant for just him. It's hyper-expressive as she puts on her best impression of her own grumpy face, pushed to it's grumpy limits, all for his benefit. "Just sayin'," she does pout though as she tries to cheer herself up. This is a victory. Right? "Turning on a dime like that though? No one is that fickle without a reason." If only things were so in reality as opposed to in being that way in Chromia's head. "We can hope though," she reminds herself aloud. This feels so weirdly that he is being paraded around. Subtly. Bluestreak is trying not to be distrustful but after the Sci-Chancellor's response to Chromia earlier there was no helping that feeling. On the other hand, he's grateful that Adjudicus decided not to press the Autobots. Apparently he did something useful today, even though it was a painful something. There is hope that he didn't look like he was grimacing at all, that he was better at poker faces than he was in the beginning. The day is won by words! The delegation convenes very shortly then re-enter the lofty offices of the Institute. Adjudicus meanwhile takes a short stroll of the city to spread the news of Bluestreak's story. Maybe Wheeljack will invent word bullets next? Who knows, for certain.